Out of Her Element
by Supreme Distraction
Summary: Vert is a hardcore gamer and she knew from experience when to make a tactical retreat. Too bad game rules don't apply to real life and Blanc isn't having any of it.


I don't see a lot of these two, so here's a fic.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hyperdimension series. Thanks go to **GrimGrave** for checking this over for me.

 **-Out of Her Element-**

It was one of those rare occasions when Vert left the comfort of her home and she had designed to spend her time with the diminutive Lowee CPU Goddess, Blanc. After all, the girl was the only one out of the other three CPUs who could even hope to match Vert's stamina, vigor, and love of the game.

Vert worked hard for Leanbox and she played even harder.

She had with her a stack of Leanbox-exclusive titles that Blanc was sure to appreciate as well as a console and two controllers. The blonde had almost thought to bring snacks, but that would be insulting to the generosity of her hostess.

Because while outwardly, Blanc was as cold and inhospitable as a Lowee winter, the girl was actually very caring and generous. That was actually what Vert liked most about her. All bets were off when it came to her sisters, Rom and Ram, and the CPU tended to spoil them to death.

Speaking of, the former of the twins seemed overjoyed to have company and it was she who informed the blonde that Blanc had stepped out some time ago and hadn't disclosed when she would be returning.

Drat.

Ram, who was the quieter and more reserved of the two, seemed to pick up on Vert's disappointment because she shyly offered to keep the woman company until "big sister" came home, her fair cheeks a most adorable shade of pink.

How could Vert say 'no' to that face?

A few hours and several activities later, Vert was beat. Over the course of reading picture books and playing tag, little Rom had opened up and was laughing gaily with her sister as the twins danced nimbly out of the blonde's reach. Not one to be bested, Vert dashed after a flash of pink, only to come to an empty hallway.

 _Hm…_

Going on a hunch, the Leanbox CU opened the door on her right and stepped into what appeared to be a library. There was a writing desk—though it was hard to tell beneath a pile of books and loose sheets of paper—pushed up against the far wall, under a window that would have afforded a spectacular view of Lowee. Instead, it was blanketed by a sheet of white through which tiny pinholes of sunlight just barely managed to shine.

Double drat.

Vert turned to leave, only to hesitate when a plain red notebook, wholly out of place among ornate leather-bound tomes, caught her eye. It was lying innocuously on a comfy-looking chair that was far removed from the clutter.

She wasn't one to pry, but…

The blonde strode over and lifted the book delicately, turning it over in her hands as she examined it. There was a complicated Celtic symbol on the front… Dare she open it?

The book—a journal, she realized as her gaze skimmed over neatly handwritten paragraphs—was nearly full. She caught sight of her name amidst the elegant pen—

There was a faint giggle from somewhere behind her and Vert started, swiftly returning the journal to its rightful place. She left the room without a second glance, pushing the door shut behind her.

Vert was losing their game of tag-turned-hide-and-seek by the time the doors to the lavish entrance hall swept open, allowing the chill and Blanc, entry. The Lowee CPU didn't bat an eyelash upon seeing her impromptu guest though she did give her sisters, who had appeared seemingly out of thin air, a stern look that sent them scurrying away.

Apparently it was nearly their bed time. When it was proposed that Vert be the one to read the bedtime stories tonight, Blanc's eyebrows rose slightly, but she dismissed the twins' wishes. She didn't want to inconvenience her guest.

"Next time, perhaps," Vert promised, swayed by the girls' disappointed pouts. She was heartened by their returned smiles, despite Blanc's warning that they'd run her ragged if she wasn't careful.

…

Vert smiled to herself behind a mug of hot coco, amethyst eyes twinkling as she listened to Blanc read. She wasn't just reading either, she was actively adapting different voices for different characters and even going so far as to pantomime scenes for her captivated audience.

It was remarkably cute.

Their gazes met once during the girl's performance and her cheeks immediately darkened as she stumbled over the words for the very first time. The blonde quickly lifted her mug to mask her expression, affection warming her in a way that her beverage could not.

Despite her solitary practices, it was rather nice to be amidst the three adorable siblings. Part of her wished Blanc would patronize Leanbox more frequently, but she knew it wasn't possible. The little lady had a big workload and having two capricious siblings didn't help.

Moments later found the two CPUs, sans the sleepy CPU candidates, in Blanc's room.

Vert waved away Blanc's apologies for her siblings and her untimely return in favor of setting up their entertainment for the night. She lowered herself gracefully into a seated position on the floor at the foot of Blanc's bed, a controller in either hand; with a sigh and a shake of her head, Blanc followed suit, sitting at the foot of the bed just above Vert's head. She graciously accepted the proffered controller and Vert fidgeted excitedly as the giant TV screen was flooded with players scaling the walls and giant titans falling from the sky, landing swiftly on the ground.

Video games were a natural part of a CPU's life, but her passion for gaming was unmatched.

"I won't hold back, you know." She couldn't help but push Blanc's competitive buttons. The brunette's serious face was just too cute. "I hope you're prepared for an all-nighter."

Sure enough, the diminutive CPU scoffed and squared her shoulders, her fingers working quickly over the buttons the moment the game started.

She was a worthy opponent indeed, but Vert wasn't about to be bested.

…

A gentle hand was stroking her hair. The feeling was so alien the woman would have bolted upright had she not been so warm and comfortable.

 _Just a moment…_

Warm? Comfortable? Last she remembered, she and Blanc were locked in mortal combat. So why…

Vert opened her eyes slowly, startled by just how heavy they felt, and the petting desisted.

"...Did I fall asleep?"

She had been using Blanc's legs as a pillow and, while that couldn't have been very comfortable for the reserved CPU, she hadn't complained and had even allowed the blonde's slumber. That didn't explain the petting, though judging by Blanc's averted gaze, that particular oddity would remain unexplained.

The fact that she—Vert, CPU of Leanbox and gamer extraordinaire, who was known for her sleepless nights—had dozed off was incredibly unlike her. She made as if to stand, but a gentle pressure on her shoulder prevented her from doing so. Blue eyes peered sternly down at her from a face that was just cute as a button and Vert acquiesced, settling back down and closing her eyes.

 _Oh, very well. Five more minutes wouldn't hurt..._

She felt, a feather-light touch trace over her features, lingering a heartbeat too long on full lips, before sleep overtook her.

…

Vert was awoken rather abruptly by the prodding of small hands. She stirred, blinking sleepily, and was greeted by the smiling faces of Ram and, to a lesser extent, Rom. The twins ushered her out of what she realized was Blanc's bed and downstairs, where their sister was making breakfast.

There were four places set at the squat, round table and, though her stomach grumbled hopefully, Vert balked. The sight of Rom helping her sister by handing her ingredients and Ram "helping" by eating them should have warmed her heart. Instead, she felt like the odd woman out amidst this portrait of familial interaction.

She heard her name faintly over the troubled cloud of thoughts whirling around her mind and she responded with a smile that felt out of place on her face.

Blanc was looking at her and a little thrill of excitement zipped along her spine in response. The Lowee CPU's hair was still tousled from sleep and the sash that held her robe shut was tied loosely, allowing the fabric to split and reveal pale skin—

"I really must be going."

Ram, and with a lesser amount of candor, Rom protested, but the blonde held up her hands in a placating motion and promised she would return. Blanc's expression was as placid as ever when she lifted her hand in farewell, but Vert felt all the more uneasy as her mind strayed back to the night before. Why was she acting as though all was normal? And, more importantly, why did Vert feel as though something was amiss?

She quickly made her exit and headed to Leanbox. She needed the quiet, reclusive familiarity of her room to offset the dizzying unease that had beset her.

* * *

The "game over" screen wasn't something Vert normally saw and she frowned, carefully putting down her controller where she wouldn't accidentally knock it onto the floor and flopping onto her back.

If she was being honest with herself her thoughts were elsewhere and, while that shouldn't be affecting her performance so drastically, it was and it needed to be dealt with. She had a raid later, after all, and she was expected to lead her group as tank.

A knock at the door sent Ran-Ran scampering to answer it and the blonde wondered idly who that could be. She didn't get a lot of visitors—particularly when Gamindustri wasn't in peril.

"Hey, Vert, you in?" a familiar voice asked. There was a knock on her door and a girl peeked into her room. "Geez, it's always so dark in here." She pushed the door open the rest of the way to reveal a slender, dark-haired youth in a frilly dark blue dress. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever. What are you up to in your cave?"

"This and that." She chuckled. "It's lovely of you to visit, Noire. Shall I make tea?"

The CPU of Lastation was the most outspoken, but also the most self-conscious. She hated being a bother, which was likely why she immediately turned down Vert's hospitality. "I was in town, so I thought I'd bring you this."

In her hands was a brand new Lastation-exclusive videogame and, while Vert didn't like admitting it, Leanbox tended to skimp on this particular genre so it was a welcome addition to her already expansive collection. "That's very kind of you. Thank you."

This wasn't a frequent occurrence, but since she had found out that Vert liked RPGs, Noire had given her a whole host of interesting titles as well as the console needed to play them.

Noire fidgeted. "Like I said, I was already in the area. It's no big deal."

Lastation was some distance away, so whatever task required the dark-haired CPU to be "in the area" likely hadn't called for her to bring along something as fragile as a game disk.

Rather than poke fun at that fact, Vert smiled. "Of course. I'll play it and let you know what I think."

"O-only if you want to."

"It would be my pleasure." She paused, part of her wishing that the brunette would stay and keep her company. She'd been craving something other than solitude of late and this exchange brought the desire to socialize back tenfold. "Are you sure you don't want tea, Noire? I just got in these new snack cakes…"

Aha. The girl's sweet tooth was her weakness. "Okay. Maybe just one."

…

Vert booted up her console and was about to insert the disk when she noticed the online status of one friend in particular—which was no easy feat given that she had the maximum number of friends allowed per the system's online limitations.

 _SnowyLowee (Blanny-B)—online 3 hours._

Online friends were easy to manage; faceless IDs that she could be chummy with, but never had to think about unless they were in the same game world suited her much more than keeping up with actual people.

She dropped the disk in her hand and scrambled to retrieve it, muttering under her breath, "Maybe now is a good time to take a break."

The word felt foreign on her tongue, but she powered down her console nonetheless and, after a longing look at the artful steel box she had just placed the game in, she headed for the kitchen. Tea would calm her sudden nerves.

* * *

"Hiya, Vert. Funny running into you here!"

The Planeptune CPU, Neptune, and her CPU candidate, Nepgear, waved as they approached. Vert dispatched her adversary, a gigantic, slime shaped creature with a puppy's face and ears, with ease, twirling her spear around before embedding its tip in the earth.

"Hello, girls. I was just finishing up some quests for the locals."

"I wish Neptune would be half as diligent," Nepgear chastised, earning a sheepish grin from her older sibling.

"Heeey now, no need to be like that. I do stuff!"

"When you're forced to!"

Vert shook her head at their antics, smiling despite herself. "Why _are_ you two so far from home?"

"We needed ingredients for the ultimate pudding." The girl's eyes sparkled. "Compa promised she'd make some if we got everything on the list."

"Neptune, I think I see the herbs she needed." She looked at Vert curiously or was that just her imagination? "I'll be right back."

When Nepgear hustled away, Neptunia rounded on the other CPU. "So…?"

The blonde blinked. "Mm?"

"Well normally you'd be all—" Here, she adopted a simpering, love-struck expression and a falsetto. _"—"Neptune, you must let me borrow Nepgear. We'd have so much fun together and she's so cute I could eat her up!"_ but it's like you didn't even see her this time. What's up?"

Okay, so she could be like that sometimes. There was no need to mock her. And blast it all. The purple-haired CPU was the… _least astute_ of the group, so if she could tell something was wrong, then it must have been painfully obvious.

Vert smiled, though the expression felt out of place. "I suppose I'm just tired, that's all."

"Whaaa? It's been super peaceful around here lately. You been pulling too many all-nighters again?"

"… Yes. That must be it. Silly me."

…

Vert twirled gracefully, whipping her spear around like a propeller and an earthen spire shot up out of the ground, clearing a path through a swarm of Alraunes. She was still surrounded on all sides, however, and more of the half-plant, half-woman enemies stepped in to fill the space their kin had forcibly vacated.

Drat.

Vert readied another spell, but before she could cast it, a quickly rotating object went blurring by, smashing Alraunes aside by the dozen before it came to a stop.

Blanc. She threw a handful of brightly glowing orbs into the air, grunting something in German as she wound her axe up like a batter at the plate; the collision created dozens more that ricocheted between enemies and within moments, the girl had taken care of nearly half the swarm.

She turned to look at Vert over her shoulder and the blonde's heart thudded duly against the inside of her chest. She was happy to see the other CPU despite "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Good." Blanc turned her attention back to the task at hand. "Let's give 'em hell."

By the time they had finished clearing out the area the sun was setting, casting shadows where previously there had been none. Blanc was sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest, a far-off look in bright blue eyes. Leanbox was a land of green pastures and the view before them was breathtaking, but amethyst eyes were trained on the Lowee CPU.

Vert searched desperately for something to say, but came up with nothing. Instead, she fidgeted with the ribbon on the front of her dress feeling an acute sense of disappointment in herself.

Finally, Blanc rose and the older CPU got the feeling she had been _expected_ to say something from the way she pushed past and headed down the hill without another word.

"Blanc, wait…"

She did as she was asked, though she kept her back to the other CPU. Somehow, it was easier to address her this way.

"Let me walk you home."

"Fine."

She didn't wait for Vert to catch up, but the blonde managed to nonetheless given that her stride was much longer. She fell into step next to Blanc and their hands brushed against each other, the accidental contact sending heat to the blonde's cheeks as she murmured an apology.

 _Keep it together, Vert._

The look Blanc gave her was unreadable.

* * *

Vert clicked frantically, but her heart wasn't in it. Once she finished the quest she had been working on, she opened the option menu and made as though to log off, but her index finger froze above the left mouse button when a notification flashed in the lower corner of her screen:

 _CPU_White Heart is online._

She groaned inwardly when the minimized messenger box flashed to indicate that she had received a new message. If she logged off now, would that be too obvious? She could easily claim that she hadn't seen the popup if questioned.

 _*Click*_

 **CPU_White Heart:** Hey… **  
**

 **CPU_Green Heart:** Hello.

 **CPU_White Heart:** I was thinking of attempting that new cave that spawned over to the south. Are you in? Noire and Neptune are booked, so it'll just be us.

 _CPU_Green Heart is typing…_

Vert drummed her fingertips against the keyboard, chewing her bottom lip as she did so. Once upon a time, asking another CPU for her aid would have been out of the question, but then Neptunia had managed to unite them under a single world-saving banner—and all because she had lost her memory after being knocked out of the sky during one of the four goddesses' fights.

She didn't feel like the savior of the world as she finally tapped out a response.

 **CPU_Green Heart:** I'd be happy to.

 **CPU_White Heart:** See you tomorrow then

 _CPU_White Heart is offline._

Vert released the breath she didn't realize she had been holding and slumped in her computer chair. If she was being honest with herself, the thought of a little 1-on-1 time made her anxious— _Blanc_ made her anxious.

…

Vert exited the Planeptune Basilicom and after a moment's hesitation, her eyes flashed and two halos of light encircled her brow and ankles. They moved towards each other, meeting at the woman's waist, and there was a blinding flash of light that faded to reveal a green-haired woman garbed in a white getup that revealed more than it concealed. Vert—no, Green Heart—took flight, heading south.

An island shaped like a half-melted controller soon came into view and the CPU descended, landing next to the petite mousy-haired girl who waited for her. In another flash, she was back to her normal self, though she wished she hadn't changed back when Blanc fixed her with a wordless stare.

"… Good morning." The silly muscle beneath her breast was hammering away, quite content with trying to drive her mad.

"Morning." The Lowee CPU looked away, slinging her ornate hammer over her shoulder as she did so. "Let's get going."

The mountain that loomed before them looked suspiciously like a skull, the mouth of which yawned widely to allow the duo to enter the bowels of the earth. The monsters inside were standard fare from retro videogame Vaders to heavily armored Dragon type foes and the CPU's made quick work of them even without accessing their HDD forms.

Three floors later, they found themselves at one end of a bridge, the other end of which was attached to an island that floated in a sea of lava. A single enemy awaited them there: a monstrous mechanical serpent bearing an axe in one hand and a flail in the other. If they were going by videogame logic, there was a 90% chance that this was the dungeon boss, though the other 10% meant that this was just the mini boss before the real thing.

The duo moved quickly and quietly, hoping to get the drop on the larger foe as they skirted around behind it. The heat from the lava below was intense and little pockets of heat drifted up through cracks in the ground, stirring their clothes. Vert got an eyeful of frilly white bloomers and she nearly choked, drawing a curious look from her companion. She waved away Blanc's concern, her eyes tearing up, and they moved forward.

This close up, she could tell that it was in standby mode, angular red eyes dimmed to save power. It was then that she noticed Blanc was no longer beside her and she looked quickly around, her stomach flip-flopping anxiously.

There she was: reaching for a chest that sat on a stone pedestal. Or trying to, really. She was too short to actually reach it and Vert smiled, affection blooming beneath her breast. There was just something about the mousy-haired CPU that simultaneously created and eased her anxiety. Full lips parted to warn Blanc to be careful of traps, but the warning never quite made it out.

A Killachine dropped from the ceiling where it had apparently been lying in wait and it absorbed the Antares, incorporating its data into its current form and altering it accordingly. The giant red goliath that resulted brought down its towering axe—

The sinking feeling in the pit of Vert's stomach nearly made her retch.

"Blanc!" The blonde dashed forward, a spike of wind energy in the form of a _Sylhet Spear_ knocking the mechanical menace's blow aside as she dragged the stunned CPU to safety. In the scuffle that ensued, the two ended up too close for comfort and Vert found herself staring, unable to stop herself from wondering, not for the first time, if the girl's lips were as soft as they looked. She took a quick step backwards. "Are you hurt?"

There was a flash. Crimson eyes, their pupils replaced with the power symbol commonly found on gaming consoles, met hers. "Ugh. You're so annoyingly perfect. Just get the hell away from me."

Vert blinked, taken aback, but she quickly released the girl's arm. White Heart was all of Blanc's unexpressed aggravations bundled up in one violent—verbally and physically—and quick tempered package. Like Vert's HDD form, the girl didn't change much from a physical standpoint, either…

The blonde's gaze strayed to the front of White Heart's suit, which was the least revealing of all the CPUs' HDD outfits. The glance didn't go unnoticed and White Heart bristled mightily, brandishing her axe.

"Ya need me to crack your skull open, tits-for-brains?"

Vert held up her hands in a placating gesture. She actually didn't mind small breasts, but she wasn't about to share that. "We should hurry before it attacks again."

The Antares released a deafening mechanical roar, proving that sentiment to be one hundred percent accurate, but White Heart didn't even glance in its direction. The animosity that shone in glowing eyes was unexpected to say the least.

"You've got some damn nerve."

 _Huh?_

White Heart advanced on the other CPU and Vert briefly considered changing forms. She could easily handle the blue-haired spitfire as Green Heart, but the greater part of her wondered where this was going. In her normal form, Blanc was one of the more logical and level-headed CPUs so whatever had been eating at her had to be significant.

And that was why Vert allowed herself to be backed up against the edge of the platform by her ally while their all but forgotten foe advanced on them both.

"I try to be nice to you, you piece of trash, and how do you thank me?"

Had she been too obvious in her avoidance of the younger CPU? She hadn't mean to offend, just to take some time to figure things out. Retreat wasn't cowardly, after all, it was a good opportunity to weigh options without overextending oneself.

" _Gah…!_ What do I even see in you?"

Amethyst eyes widened, but before Vert could respond, White Heart whirled to face the Killachine. Without missing a beat, she crouched low to the earth then pushed off with explosive force, the blunt end of her hammer smashing into the Killachine's jaw in an uppercut. She landed as it flew upwards, her hammer extended behind her, and as it began its decent, White Heart flung the weapon. The sheer force of its rotation smashed the creature up through all four layers of earth so that they could see the sky peeking in through the gap.

There was an ominous groan as the ceiling began to give out around the missing chunk. It wouldn't be long before it collapsed entirely.

"We have to get out of here."

White Heart didn't respond. Her shoulders were slumped and she didn't even flinch when her hammer came crashing back down, leaving a crater where it landed.

"White Heart, we have to—"

A hand grabbed the front of Vert's dress, jerking her forward and the blonde CPU tensed, fully expecting to be struck, but White Heart just stared into her eyes, fury radiating off of her in waves. "I'm only going to say this once, so shut your trap and listen."

Was this really the time? Chunks of earth and stone rained down, causing the platform to tremble and sending waves of lava washing over its edges.

"It's too dangerous here—"

"Shut the hell up."

With an impatient sigh, Vert changed forms into Green Heart, pulling the other CPU to her and taking to the sky just as a boulder landed where they had been standing seconds before. It was difficult to maintain altitude with the way White Heart squirmed and she hooked an arm under kicking legs and the other underneath flailing arms, managing to secure the girl just long enough to get them both the heck out of there.

On the surface, Green Heart landed gently, setting White Heart down before changing back to her original form. "What were you thinking? You could have gotten us both killed."

The blue-haired girl scowled at the reproachful tone, but rather than snap at the older CPU, she took flight, the force of her takeoff so explosive that Vert actually stumbled a few steps back.

What was that all about?

* * *

Karma states that, "what goes around, comes around," and when Vert found herself on the other side of being avoided, she couldn't help but understand why Blanc had been so upset.

In game and out of it, the Lowee CPU always found a reason for them not to be alone and it had gotten to the point where the other CPUs hovered, perhaps thinking that they'd need to play the role of mediator.

At this point, Vert would have preferred Blanc's ire to the cold shoulder she was receiving now. It was especially difficult since Blanc had clearly intended to tell her something a few days ago, in the depths of that dungeon.

 _/ "Gah…! What do I even see in you?" /_

Could she have possibly meant what Vert dare hoped she meant…?

"Vert!"

"Lady Vert!"

The pitter patter of little feet approached and Vert smiled warmly. "What a nice surprise. Hello, Ram. Hello, Rom."

When Blanc came up over the hill behind them, the Leanbox CPU froze like a deer in the headlights. What was _she_ doing here?

Schooling her expression into a more welcoming one, Vert curtsied. "Hello, Blanc. I hope you'll stay for a while."

She nodded curtly and it was with a certain measure of giddiness that their hostess led them inside.

…

The girls were playing with Ran-Ran, who had agreed to take them into the city for treats, and that left Vert with their older sister, who was studiously avoiding eye contact. They were sitting at the low table in Vert's room, which was not unusual, and though tea had been poured it just sat there, growing colder by the moment as the CPU's fidgeted in silence.

Finally, Vert asked, "Why did you come here, Blanc?" in as gentle a tone as she could muster to ensure that the question couldn't be taken the wrong way.

Despite her efforts, Blanc frowned. She didn't answer, however, and her eyes remained downcast as she traced patterns in the white tablecloth. Vert sighed and placed her hand over Blanc's, prompting blue eyes to meet lavender ones.

Her skin was warm, soft, and it took Vert longer than she would liked to admit to relinquish her grasp.

"You can talk to me, Blanc."

The CPU scoffed. "You didn't seem very interested a few days ago."

"You're right. I'm sorry." That prompted a surprised look. "Last week, when I stayed the night… I'm sorry I ran off. I was just…" Scared? Confused? "Out of my element. I've never felt so at ease with someone else before. Both you and the girls were so lovely and I wasn't sure I belonged."

There, she'd said it. The only CPU in Gamindustri without any familial bonds or close ties was so used to being lonely that she had run scared because some part of her had felt like maybe, just maybe, the Lowee trio was her one shot at having them.

Blanc's eyebrows drew together. "Ram and Rom adore you."

Vert shifted. "And you?"

"…" She looked away again.

"When you were White Heart the other day… You said something about me."

"Did I?" Her expression was flat, as was her tone.

"You said you didn't know what you saw in me," the blonde pressed on. "What did you mean by that?"

Blanc shook her head. "It was stupid."

"Tell me… Please?" When Blanc didn't respond the blonde cupped her cheek, gently guiding the younger girl's gaze to meet hers. "Blanc."

Blue eyes flicked down to Vert's lips, lingering for just a heartbeat too long and the blonde's heart pounded against the inside of her chest in response to the question burning in dark orbs.

She leaned in, slowly, daring to steal a quick, chaste kiss. When she pulled away, Blanc's eyes were still closed, her lips slightly parted.

"Oh my…" Vert giggled, charmed.

When Blanc's eyes snapped open they were crimson, and in a flash, she was White Heart. "Is that frigging it? Really?"

"Er—"

The bluee-haired CPU grabbed Vert by the front of her dress and pulled her in over the table, sealing their lips together. What White Heart lacked in skill, she made up for in eagerness and Vert moaned quietly as her lips parted to allow the other woman entry. A clumsy tongue slid against hers, their teeth clicking together, and she reached up to pet short white hair as she pulled away.

She couldn't hide the affectionate smile that curved her lips and White Heart glared, her cheeks colouring.

"Was that... bad?"

"No, dear," she soothed, stroking silken locks for good measure. White Heart looked as though she wanted to fly off the handle, but her eyelids lowered as the gentle stroking continued. "I was just thinking that perhaps we should move to a more comfortable setting."

There would be plenty of opportunities to practice if the blonde had anything to say about it.

...

White Heart was sprawled out on Vert's bed, her chest rising and falling rapidly as the other CPU straddled her.

Vert pressed lingering kisses to the girl's shoulders and throat, which had been left exposed by her suit, relishing in the soft, appreciative sounds White Heart made. She nuzzled the curve of the little spitfire's jaw, her hands roaming, and the blue-haired CPU squirmed, mewling.

"Vert..."

She'd never imagined hearing White Heart's voice take on _that_ tone—husky with want—and it sent a thrill of heat along her spine. Still, something nagged at the edge of her consciousness and it gave her pause.

Vert allowed herself to be flipped onto her back, her hands going to pale thighs that the skin tight white leotard did nothing to conceal. She eyed White Heart appreciatively as she petted whatever skin she could reach, her heart beating fast. The physical closeness wasn't something new to Leanbox's CPU, but the emotional connection she felt certainly was.

White Heart reached out, daring to cup a large breast that spilled out of her hand. Her expression was intense, focused, and Vert remained still, giving her the opportunity to explore her body as she wished.

It was then that the blonde noticed that her hands were trembling.

Vert sat up and stilled them with her own, frowning. "Are you okay?"

White Heart scowled at her concerned tone. "I'm nervous, okay? Geez. This is my first time doing anything... like this."

A frisson of something protective and, above all, _possessive_ snaked beneath Vert's breast. "We can stop here, if you'd like..."

"Don't be an idiot."

 _Well then._ Vert smiled, drawing gentle circles over the white-haired woman's forearms. Now that she had finally been able to cross this particular line, she couldn't help but take advantage of the softness of White Heart's skin. She wanted more, but only if her partner was willing.

"Very well. But if we're going to continue, I want you to do something for me."

"Huh? Whaddya want?"

"Change back into your original form."

White Heart wrinkled her nose. "Why the hell would you want that?"

"Why not?"

Crimson eyes went pointedly from Vert's voluptuous bust to her own rather lacking one. "I'm not... Like you."

Vert bit her lip, pulling the younger woman to her and holding her tight. They'd squabbled about it before, but she'd never realized how much their size difference troubled the diminutive CPU. "That doesn't matter to me. I want to see /you/, Blanc."

After a small, silent eternity there was a flash and Blanc kept her face buried in the other woman's chest, small hands gripping green fabric. She was tense, as though she wanted to bolt, but she relaxed gradually as Vert cooed and caressed her hair and back. Finally, the mousy brunette looked up, and cool blue eyes were wary.

This was what had been missing-the thing that had nagged at the back of her mind. Blanc was perfect just the way she was and it was she who Vert had fallen for.

The blonde took the lead, and this kiss was slow, affectionate. Blanc was a quick study, their tongues dancing sensually until she had to pull away, panting slightly.

"Breathe, dear," Vert cooed, mussing up short hair affectionately.

Rather than respond, Blanc claimed her lips again. This time, when small hands groped Vert's ample breasts, they were steady; warm fingers slipped into the woman's bra, teasing erect nipples, and the blonde made encouraging sounds as she arched.

Blanc pushed the fabric of Vert's dress down around her waist then reached around and unhooked her bra, tossing it aside. Her wide-eyed gaze was so intent that Vert fidgeted, an inkling of self-consciousness arising, only to be erased by a quiet, "Beautiful..."

She smiled, radiantly, and Blanc kissed her again, her arms looping around the blonde's neck. When she pulled away, she immediately buried her face in Vert's bosom, nuzzling warm curves as her hands mapped out the rest of the blonde's torso.

Vert moaned quietly and unbuttoned the fur-lined jacket the girl wore, pushing it off of her shoulders. As the blonde leaned back on her hands the younger CPU didn't miss a beat, her tongue coming out to taste pale skin even as the article joined the lacy white bra.

Vert moaned, a little louder this time, and the mousy brunette, emboldened by the throaty sound of approval, wrapped her lips around a rosy pink nipple. As she suckled gently she closed her eyes, enjoying the pleasant feeling of Vert's fingers working their way through her hair. The pleased gasps and whimpers above her head increased when she applied more pressure, the positive feedback encouraging the younger girl to roll pebbled peaks between her fingers as she nipped pale cleavage.

Blanc could play with them all damn day if Vert would allow it. She squeezed one of Vert's breasts, biting her lip when the blonde arched.

"You can use a firmer hand, dear," the blonde purred, a smile curving full lips. Her gaze was unfocused, her chest rising and falling a bit more quickly than was normal. "I'm a big girl; I can take it."

Blanc nodded, giving an erect nipple an experimental pinch, and Vert moaned again, presenting her chest with an arched spine. It seemed that was enough to erase any remaining trepidation because the mousy brunette began to knead full globes in earnest, licking and nipping whatever skin her hands weren't currently covering. She relished in their soft warmth, and the sweet smell of Vert's skin, her heart hammering against the inside of her ribcage.

She'd pined for this awe-inspiring bust for years, but her imagination had nothing on the real deal.

It was of no surprise that breasts of that size were a huge weak point and it wasn't long before Vert's chest heaved as she fought to regain her composure. When Blanc's teeth dragged across a pert bud, her hand pinching its twin, the blonde moaned, her inner muscles clenching wantonly.

She was going to come at this rate and, as much as she wanted to let the girl have her way, she didn't want to climax before- "Inside..."

Blanc froze, her cheeks flushing in response to the throaty command. "You want me to..?"

Vert nodded, spreading her thighs wide, and watched with heavy-lidded eyes as the mousy brunette slid her hand lower. She bit her lip when slender fingers petted the strip of blonde curls, then gingerly traced over lips flush with arousal.

"It's not going to bite..." she chuckled, her breath hitching when the younger girl huffed and pushed her fingertips inside.

"I know."

A single finger slid easily into the woman's sex, its velvet walls clamping down greedily around the intruder, and Vert shuddered, her hips rocking of their own volition as Blanc began a slow, steady thrusting.

It didn't take long for the blonde's inner muscles to clamp down around Blanc's fingers, a wordless cry leaving the older woman as she came.

In the lull that followed, Blanc cuddled against Vert's side, kissing and petting whatever flesh she could reach until the blonde snapped out of her stupor. When the older woman sat up, pushing her hair out of her eyes, Blanc watched her with apprehension in her gaze.

"Was that oka-mmph!"

Vert covered Blanc's face in kisses, giddiness overtaking her. She'd never had a partner who was half as attentive and /feeling/ just how much Blanc cared for her in every touch was somewhat overwhelming. While she may have not been willing to admit it earlier, she had wordlessly answered the question Vert had asked earlier-and then some.

Blanc wriggled, her breath hitching as the blonde's kisses became more purposeful; she kissed a path along the curve of the girl's jaw, then along her neck, and downwards. When she nuzzled the curve of a small (but definitely there!) breast through white fabric, Blanc buried her hands in long flaxen locks. "Vert..."

Vert looked up, but didn't cease running her fingertips over soft skin, her mouth watering at the prospect of finally tasting it. "Mm?"

Blanc bit her lip, shivering as talented digits found sensitive spots she hadn't even been aware of. "I'm... really wet."

/...Oh?/

"I'll take care of you, sweetie," Vert promised.

She removed the white and brown sun dress, silencing the mousy brunette's protests with a firm kiss, and blanketed her body over Blanc's, a thrill of pleasure zipping along her spine at the silken feeling of skin against skin. Vert threaded their fingers together, smiling when Blanc squeezed, blue eyes hazy and lips parted slightly to allow quick, shallow breaths to escape. It just felt right to be connected in that manner.

With short hair tousled like that, an excited flush colouring pale cheeks, she looked even more adorable-no, sexy-than ever. /Goodness.../

Vert kissed her way down the petite girl's torso and nipped the slight curve of a pale breast. She groped them, one then the other, delighting in their warmth and the way Blanc squirmed. The blonde took her time, nuzzling a flat tummy and nipping slightly protruding hip bones. When she kissed the tops of slender thighs then pushed them open and settled between them, she was pleasantly surprised-not to mention excited-to see that the front of frilly blue boy shorts were damp.

"/Vert/," Blanc gasped, a shudder running the length of her body as she spread her thighs wider in silent askance.

"Yes, dear?" Vert kissed the inside of either thigh, pushing the girl's legs up and exposing her sex to a smouldering amethyst gaze: she was completely hairless, the pink flesh of her inner labia glistening with arousal. The blonde licked her lips, nipping pale skin when Blanc made as if to close her legs in an attempt at modesty. "I want to see you."

"Ugh." The mousy brunette settled down, though her face was several shades ruddier, and she squeezed Vert's hand tightly. "Stop staring like that."

She was fighting against the urge to transform into White Heart-her brash, outspoken safety blanket when things got too uncomfortable for her to face alone. Part of her was thrilled that Vert seemed so taken by her lithe form, but the greater part was horrified to be under such intense scrutiny-good or bad.

Vert's gentle, reassuring smile made her stomach flip-flop, and the affection behind the hand that drew patterns on her lower abdomen sent heat pooling between splayed thighs.

/"Ram and Rom adore you."

"And you?"/

"Adore" didn't even begin to cover the feelings she had developed for the blonde over the decades. Even before the CPU goddesses had agreed to peace among their nations, she had always admired the eldest woman; admiration had a penchant for developing into something deeper-Blanc had learned that the hard way.

A kiss against her lower lips snapped Blanc out of her rumination and she whimpered.

"Where did you go just now?" Vert asked, her breath hot against sensitive flesh.

How could she say what she knew in her heart needed to be said when her mouth refused to cooperate?

Blanc gave Vert's hand a squeeze, tears pricking her eyes at the way the blonde's entire demeanour softened. "Vert, I..."

"I know."

No more words were said as Vert buried her face between slender thighs and sampled the wetness that had gathered there. She pushed her tongue into wet heat, wriggling it about until the girl's whimpers reached a fever pitch, and answered that cry with a single finger, which she eased inside.

Blanc's sex was tight, almost painfully so, and Vert peppered kisses on her mons and thighs as she massaged velvet-soft inner walls in an attempt to loosen the younger girl up. The mousy brunette winced at the initial discomfort, her body going tense, but Vert nuzzled and kissed pale flesh, easing her finger in and out slowly until the girl began to moan in earnest.

When a second finger was added, Blanc cried out, her hips moving instinctively to prolong the delicious friction that sent pleasure washing over her. Her body was on fire, a litany of praises and profanity leaving her lips though she was barely conscious of it. So long as Vert kept fingering her, driving her out of her usual level-headed mind, she was a slave to the ecstasy that zipped from synapse to synapse.

A third finger was a tight fit, but proved a worthwhile effort when Blanc shouted Vert's name, her skin damp with sweat as she bucked and gyrated. Vert moaned quietly at the feeling of velvety smooth walls clamping down on her fingers, milking them for every last drop of pleasure she could provide, and sped up her pace. She nipped an inner thigh sharply, pleased by the faint red markings she'd already branded pale skin with, and spread her fingers apart, wriggling them against a spot deep inside that made the girl's toes curl.

Her world narrowed down to the heat between her legs and the building wave of pleasure that threatened to overwhelm her. She threw an arm across her mouth to muffle her impassioned cries and Vert thrusted harder in response, forcing throaty moans free from her writhing lover.

And even when Blanc came, her body tensing and her eyes rolling back ecstatically in her head, their fingers remained entwined.

 **-Fin-**

Thanks for reading :D Let me know how I did in the box below.


End file.
